heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Confessions and Truth/Gallery
Images Oscar admitting he Lied about being a Sharkslayer.jpg|Oscar confessing that he did not kill Frankie and that he's not a Shark Slayer. Kenai_ashamed.jpg|Kenai confesses that the bear he mistakenly killed was Koda's mother. Megamind and Roxanne discover that Metro Man is alive.jpg|Megamind and Roxanne Ritchi discover that Metro Man is still alive all along after he faked his death. Zoey Knows About Mal.png|Zoey discovers the truth about Mike's evil multiple personality Mal. Mater tells the truth.jpg|Mater finally confesses to Finn McMissile and Holley Shiftwell that he's not a spy and he is just a tow truck. Charmed-Online-dot-net 804DesperateHousewitches1408.jpg|While Paige Matthews was disguised as Dex Lawson's ex-girlfriend Sylvia, she wants to know is he loyal to Phoebe or 'Sylvia'. Dex admits that he had not slept with 'her' in two months and the reason why they broke up is that she lies a lot. S07e05 256.jpg|Turanga Munda discovers that Zapp Brannigan is tricking the Carcarons into signing a fake peace treaty, which declares war. Scar tells Simba the truth.jpg|Scar tells the truth to Simba that he murdered Mufasa. Tf&tf 3950.jpg|Brian O'Conner blows his cover and admits to being a cop to Mia Toretto. 0079-to-save-my-father.png|Fa Mulan tells the truth to Shang that she went to save her father from death in the army. prince-ali-scene.jpg|Aladdin tells Jasmine that he really is a street rat, while at the mercy of Jafar. Homer sees the truth.jpg|During his epiphany, Homer Simpson sees the truth that he has to save Springfield from the EPA. Holy Smokes! He's a Toon in Disguise!.jpg|Eddie Valiant discovers that Judge Doom is a toon the whole entire time and the one who was responsible of murdering Marvin Acme, R.K. Maroon and his brother Teddy Valiant. Hope and Ben Jennings confesses Lois.jpg|Hope & Ben confess that they already knew their son had Hodgkin's Disease, but do not accept medical care for themselves or their children due to their own beliefs. All_Grown_Up_TP+KF_598.jpg|Kimi Watanabe-Finster confessing that it was she who wrote the initials TP+KF for two and a half years. bandicam 2018-08-23 23-08-12-604.jpg|Rigby confesses to Mordecai about he and Eileen are daiting for so long. ScoobyNatural 24.jpg|Dean and Sam Winchester explain to Mystery Inc. that the Phantom Shadow is a real ghost. Hiro and the gang uncovering the truth.png|Hiro and the gang uncovering the truth about Professor Callaghan's agenda. Dracula confesses Mavis.jpg|Dracula confesses to Mavis that a village she visited was a trick he played on her. Dracula confesses his friends.jpg|Dracula confesses to his friends that he no longer knows if humans are bad. File:Change_Your_Mind_867.png|Steven Universe confesses to White Diamond of who he really is, leading the Crystal Gems to return to Earth. George Newton realizes no bite marks on Varnick's arm.jpg|George Newton discovering the truth that Dr. Herman Varnick has no bite marks on his arm, thus realizing Beethoven's attack was faked. Sled dogs realizes that Jenna was telling the truth.jpg|Dixie, Sylvie, and the other dogs of Nome realizing that Jenna was telling the truth that Balto and his team return with the medicine, thus exposing Steele's true nature. Maya confesses Flip.png|Maya confesses Flip that Buzzlina blame the hornets for stealing the royal jelly which they didn't do and lying about more rules in the hive. Helga_confesses_Arnold.png|Helga confesses Arnold that she loves him after her goals of love him by overcome of hate him during the series until was completely love him as redeemed in "The Jungle Movie". Simon discovers the truth.jpg|Simon discovering the truth that Simone is himself when he's the one who found the bracelet and gave it to Jeanette. File:Obi-Wan_telling_Padme_the_truth_about_Anakin.jpg|Obi-Wan Kenobi confessing to Padme Amidala about Anakin Skywalker, who has turned to the dark side. Eddy's true shy nature ed edd eddy.jpg|Eddy confesses the truth to everyone for the reason why he lied about his brother and why he behaved like a jerk throughout the series. Dick tells Yogi.png|Dickie Dastardly tells Yogi Bear he stole the wallets to set him up and being responsible for Augie being kidnapped by the pick pockets. Karate tells Hugo A-Go-Go.png|Karate discovers that Hugo A-Go-Go robs the bank and framed Batfink. File:ChannelChasersPt3-054.jpg|A disguised Tootie confesses to Mr. and Mrs. Turner that Vicky is an evil babysitter. File:Zikosheepandwolves.png|Ziko revealing that Grey has a connection to the wolves. Videos Supernatural 13x16 The Scooby gang learns that all monsters are real|Dean and Sam Winchester explain to Mystery Inc. that the Phantom Shadow is a real ghost. Flintstones - The Truth Comes Out|Barney Rubble confronts Fred Flintstone, who was tricked by Cliff Vandercave into firing all the workers in the quarry, and admits he switched tests with Fred. Mulan (1998) - A Life For A Life|After she is exposed as a woman to the Chinese Army, Fa Mulan confesses to Li Shang that she impersonated a soldier to save her father from death. Milo Murphy's Law The Phineas and Ferb Effect Clip --- Dakota from many timelines|When Cavendish discovers the duplicate Dakotas, Dakota reveals the circumstances of their creation, which touches Cavendish. Scooby-Doo! Frankencreepy Velma's Von Dinkenstein Past|Velma reveals to the rest of the Scooby Gang why she is obsessed with debunking the supernatural, involving her ancestor Dr. Von Dinkenstein. File:Obi-Wan Tells Padme That Anakin Has Become A Sith - Star Wars Revenge Of The Sith|Obi-Wan Kenobi confessing to Padme Amidala about Anakin Skywalker, who has turned to the dark side. Category:Galleries